


Little Victory

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Implied Khan/Marcus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Khan flees after Into Darkness with his young daughter and finds himself in the Prime universe.





	Little Victory

"Jaya... Stay quiet." Khan hissed to his daughter as they hid behind a pair of crates.

 

The five year old clung to him, her sea green eyes that matched his own, were wide with fight.

 

"Now stay here, darling." Khan told his daughter. "I have to take care of some bad men."

 

"But, Mama-"

 

"I will be right back." Khan promised, kissing her golden head.

 

 

She clung to his shirt, refusing to let go.

 

"Jaya, darling, I will hold you forever, but I need you to let me go and stay here right now or we will be caught and we may never get away again."

 

Jaya slowly released her mother, trembling.

 

"That's right. Stay here, darling." Khan slipped out and rushed like a ninja, taking the guards down one by one.

 

Jaya waited in fright for her mother to return.

 

Khan dropped back behind the crates. "Come on, Jaya." He held out his arms and carried her to the shuttle he had commandeered.

 

She clung as they streaked away at long last from the nightmare she had been born into.

 

The Vengeance Mark Two came after them, forcing them through a nebula - an uncharted cloud of gas and radiation that was their only hope for out-running Section 31.

 

Khan buckled Jaya into her seat and raced for the nebula.

 

When they came out, they were right in front of a familiar, bright white ship with silver polishing and the words "USS Enterprise" printed across the saucer.

 

Khan stared for a moment before he realized he was being hailed by the ship.

 

"Captain Kirk." He decided to answer. "You are probably the last person I wanted to see."

 

The image that came up was James Kirk but not the one he knew. "Am I supposed to know you, sir?" he asked. Older, a deeper voice, different eyes, and a few different features.

 

Khan blinked at the stranger. "Who the hell are you? Where's Captain Kirk?"

 

"I am Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise. Who are you, and how do you know me?" The man who stepped up beside him could only be the Vulcan Spock, but he too was different. A bit slimmer, also older, more severe looking with smaller, darker eyes, darker skin, thinner lips, stiffer posture, and much more controlled. His gaze was calculating, experienced. These two were true soldiers.

 

"My name is..." He didn't want to pause, but he was so out of shift - honesty or safety? "Commander John Harrison of the USS Vengeance. Where am I... Or when am I?"

 

"You are just out Ora VII in the Earth year 2268."

 

"...Then the question becomes, did I move universes or did I move in time? I'd like permission to come aboard - along with my daughter."

 

"Stand by to be beamed aboard. Kirk out." If Kirk was smart he'd be running a check for John Harrison. He and Jaya were beamed aboard. It was the Enterprise yet also different. Spock was waiting along with a slightly older man with brown hair and bright blue eyes.

 

The moment he opened his mouth, Khan knew who he had to be. "Welcome aboard, Commander Harrison. I know it's probably a bit much to ask that you cooperate willingly with medical procedures, but I'd like to run a full quarantine and check for any effects that the Nebula might have had on your systems."

 

 

"Doctor McCoy. I would be happy to come down to sickbay. In fact, I can't see why Commander Spock and Captain Kirk don't do it so easily." Khan slipped into a purring voice that he knew would aggravate the Vulcan. He had deduced their bond the moment he saw how Spock moved to guard the doctor when he had been in their brig in his own time or place.

 

Jaya stared up at Spock and slowly moved from her mother's shadow to the First Officer. Vulcan and child looked at one another for a long moment. "Your ears are funny," Jaya said.

 

"They are ears, little one. Vulcanoid ears." Spock informed her.

 

She cocked her head sort of like a puppy. "Vulcanoid?"

 

"Yes. I am Vulcan. An alien species."

 

She stared at him a moment longer then skipped back to her mother.

 

"Hello, little one." McCoy grinned at her.

 

"... Hi." Khan picked her up. "Mommy, I'm hungry."

  
"There's a replicator down in my office. You can have anything you like while I check your mother over."

 

"Okay!"

 

"Shall I accompany, Doctor?" Spock questioned.

 

"I don't think there's a need for it, Spock."

 

"It would merely be a precaution, Doctor."

"If you come down, you're getting the boosters you've been avoiding."

 

"Fine, fine. Come on.

 

McCoy took great delight in updating the First Officer's medical tests while Jaya ate.

 

The child was eating some curry dish and happily sharing with her mother as she sat on his lap and decided that mountains would move before she did.

 

"There we go, Mr. Spock. Now, was that so awful?" The doctor teased. "I can get you a lollipop if you want one."

 

"Your humor would be better served on the child, Doctor."

 

"She can have one too." McCoy replied.

 

He looked at Khan. "If that's all right with you."

 

"Have you finished eating, Jaya?" Khan asked his daughter.

 

"Yes, Mama."

 

"Then yes, you may have a lollipop."

 

"Lets see. I've got cherry, strawberry, watermelon, orange, and green apple. What flavor would you like, sweetheart?" McCoy asked. "Apple." "Jaya." She looked at her mother then back at the doctor. "Apple please."

 

"You can suck on it while I check you out." The doctor handed her a green lollipop. "Come on, up on the table."

 

Jaya shrank back and looked at Khan.

 

"This is a good doctor, Jaya." Khan told her gently. "I'll hold your hand the whole time."

 

"Uh oh. Did you have a mean doctor before, sweetpea? Do I gotta bust somebody's nose for bein' mean to a lady?"

 

Jaya giggled softly. "...Yeah."

 

"Yeah? Well, you don't need to be afraid of me, darlin'. I'm an old teddy bear."

 

Jaya looked up at Khan and the Commander gently put her on the table so McCoy could scan her and look her over.

 

She kept hold of her mother's hand and suck on her lollipop as McCoy worked.

 

"She had her vaccinations?" The Doctor asked as he finished the scan. "Open your mouth, sweetie, say ah."

 

"Ah."

 

"Good, healthy tonsils." He smiled.

 

Khan kissed his daughter's cheek, and she giggled, nuzzling him.

 

"Clean bill of health. Your turn, Commander Harrison."

 

He set Jaya on the floor, and she watched the doctor check him.

 

The Doctor froze briefly with his eyes on the bioboard above the bed. It wouldn't have been noticeable except that he stopped talking - no comments at all.

 

"Something wrong, Doctor?" Khan asked.

 

"No, something's right. Too right. Where are you from, Commander Harrison?"

 

"Earth, Doctor."

  
"Where on Earth?"

 

"India. Why so curious?"

 

"Now, I think your best bet is to tell me everythin' and let me decide what to do." McCoy sat on a biobed. "You ain't an ordinary Starfleet Commander, are you?"

 

He glanced at Jaya. "No, I'm not." "Then why don't you tell me just who and what you are?"

 

"...My name is Khan Noonien Singh. I was held prisoner by my universe's Admiral Marcus. I broke free only to be re-captured. I seized my only chance to escape with my daughter and we fled through the nebula. It must have been a rift between dimensions."

 

"Khan? Well... shit... though one was bad enough..."

 

"Am I the second Khan you've ever met?"

"The first one held a knife to my throat."

 

"Ah. That's one way to meet I suppose." "Is Jaya also an Augment?" "Half, if it's innheritated."

 

"I'll give her a genetic work up. In the meantime, I have to decide what to do with you. Jim has to know and Spock."

 

"What happened? To the other me?" "He and his people were left to colonize Ceti Alpha V."

 

"...Well. That's better than what I would have done if someone held a knife to my throat."

 

"It was Jim's idea."

 

"He seemed a very young Captain when I met him."

 

"I'll tell ya, I sure feel old somedays," McCoy said as he gently drew blood from Jaya. Jaya squalled and slapped his hand as he pulled away.

 

The Doctor hissed as his finger bones came out of their sockets.

 

"Jaya Rani Singh!" "He poked me, Mama!"

 

"He was trying to help you. How badly hurt are you, Doctor?"

 

He groaned as he pushed his fingers back into place. "I'm fine. I'm fine. Don't know any tykes who fancy shots." "Jaya, do not hit the Doctor again. Understand?" She pouted. "Yes, Mama."

 

"Well, I hate to see how the bad doctors looked when you were done with them, kiddo." McCoy fluffed her hair.

 

"... Bad doctors made me sleep."

 

"Well, babe, I won't make you sleep."

 

She gazed into his warm, kind, bright blue eyes and believed him.

 

"I have to talk to Jim and Spock. Stay here."

 

Khan picked up Jaya as McCoy hurried out.

 

"What happens now, Mommy?"

 

He sighed. "I don't know, baby. I don't know." Jim and Spock met McCoy in the briefing room. "What is it, Bones?"

 

"Remember our favorite genetically perfect psychopath?"

 

"Technically Mr. Singh was a megalomaniac."

 

"Yeah well turns out Commander Harrison is Khan from another timeline, dimension, whatever."

 

"...Bones, Khan is Hindi and Commander Harrison is British."

 

"Turns out the other Admiral Marcus found Botany Bay, thawed Khan, and re-sequenced his DNA, and if my genetic test on Jaya is correct... either seduced or raped Khan to create Jaya. She's Admiral Marcus' daughter."

 

"Admiral Marcus would never do something like that." Kirk and Spock recoiled in time.

 

"Apparently the other him did."

 

"Then it was seduction."

 

"Well talk to him yourself about it."

 

"Is he dangerous, Bones?"

 

"He's Khan. Of course he is, but if he's gonna be dangerous... I have no idea."

 

"See if you can find out while Spock and I talk to him - monitor his brain patterns."

 

"All right." Khan looked up as the they came into the sickbay. Jaya was asleep in his lap.

 

"Mr. Singh." Captain Kirk settled down on a chair. "I don't know where to begin."

 

"I don't blame you, Captain. This is... surreal to me as well. The very feel of this universe was vastly more peaceful than the one I fled from." He stroked a hand down his daughter's side.

 

"Your tunic is black. I noticed before, but did not question it yet. What branch of Starfleet did you serve in?"

 

“Section 31: Black ops, military, and highly illegal.”

 

"Run by that timeline's Admiral Marcus?" A shadow passed over Khan's face. "... Yes. I take it your Admiral Marcus is not as the one I knew."

 

"...He's a good man here. A mentor of mine. A friend."

 

"I would need true proof to believe that. It was hard enough for your counterpart to believe me." Jim looked down at Jaya.

 

"...How did... I mean... Bones did a DNA test..."

 

"It was consensual. In the sense that I had no idea who I was and I was exploring myself."

 

"In other words, Admiral Marcus of your timeline took advantage of that," Spock said.

 

"Yes." Khan stated.

 

"I guess now we just need to figure out what to do with you."

 

"I would be content to accept exile with your own universe's Khan... Except that I don't want that for Jaya. I don't want her to grow up among Augments."

 

"... Even if that would separate you?" Kirk asked.

 

"...If it has to." Khan quietly stated. "We're not... We were raised among ourselves. The Doctors always told us we were better than everyone else. We viewed humans as nothing - inferior. But I've seen humans... and human relationships... I've spent so much time around you that I began to… I don’t know. It might be too late to rehabilitate me... But it's not for Jaya."

 

Kirk smiled. "Those words right there tell me it's not too late."

 

"So, what are we gonna do, Jim?" McCoy was leaning on the door to the sickbay. Brain scan finished, doubtless.

 

"See where this goes. You'll be our guests here, but should you endanger the crew, ship, or mission you will be sent to Ceti Alpha V, and Jaya will stay with us."

 

"Agreed." Khan instantly stated. It was better than he had hoped.

 

"Good. Spock, show Mr. Khan and his daughter to guest quarters please."

 

"Of course. Captain, for the crew's sake, we should still refer to Mr. Singh as Harrison."

 

"Of course. Do so."

 

"Mr. Harrison, is that all right with you?" Trust Bones to ask the patient.

 

"It's perfect."

 

"Then welcome aboard. My sickbay is open at all hours and I do not make house calls, so... Try not to get hurt."

 

"I doubt it will be a problem for me."

 

 

The Enterprise was a state-of-the-art ship with top shelf systems. Khan began improving them with Mr. Scott almost immediately.

 

Jaya took to McCoy and loved to watch him work and see how different he was from the doctors she so feared. She also decided if McCoy was too busy or didn't want her to see something, she would shadow Spock.

 

The Doctor loved seeing her around and would bounce her up onto a table to tell her stories while he worked. Spock would acknowledge her presence and engage her in childish discussions of the sciences.

 

By far the funniest thing to date, though, had been Jaya sweeping Spock clean off his feet in her excitement to see him one morning. She had raced into his legs to hug and effectively swept them out from under the Vulcan.

 

Doctor McCoy hadn't found it half as funny when Spock almost collapsed on her.

 

Thankfully he had managed twist himself and fall to the side of her, though Jaya had been frightened and tearfully apologized over and over, worried Spock wouldn't let her be around him anymore. She was a sweet child and soaked up their acceptance and kindness like a sponge.

 

"Jaya, there is no need to worry." Spock patted her head gently. "Simply be more careful in future."

 

"Okay..." She scuttled over to her mother and stayed pressed against him.

 

Khan cooed. "You're getting strong, Jaya."

 

"I didn't mean to, Mama."

 

"You were excited. Next time, you'll be careful."

 

She nodded and buried her face in his leg.

 

"That's my girl."

 

McCoy came over. "Are you comin' with me this morning, sweetpea?"

 

"Yes, please." Jaya reached up carefully to be hugged.

 

He scooped her up and hugged. "Oooh, best hug ever."

 

Jaya giggled and squeezed the doctor ligtly.

 

McCoy chuckled and carried her off as she relaxed into him.

 

Khan stayed in Mr. Spock's lab and helped him out to apologize for his tumble.

 

"I apologize for Jaya. I'll teach her how to control her strength."

 

"I am Vulcan and unharmed."

 

"She is getting stronger and will continue to get stronger. If she doesn't learn then someone will get hurt, even by accident."

 

"That is true. Nevertheless, no apology is necessary."

 

"I just hope this doesn't change anything. Your acceptance of her means so much... to both of us."

 

"She is a child. I do not hold grudges against children, Khan."

 

Meanwhile Jaya was napping in the sickbay.

 

McCoy cooed over her when he realized this and pulled out a camera.

 

He took a picture. Jaya and Khan had been with them for several weeks, and he adored the child.

 

"That's one for the desk." He smiled when he saw the picture and brushed a lock of hair back.

 

He was working at his desk when Jaya climbed into his lap. "Len?"

 

"Yes, Jaya?"

 

"Will you be my daddy?"

 

Leonard tousled her hair. "That's not a decision for me to make, baby. You need to ask your mommy that."

 

"Oh... Where is Mommy?" "Computer, location of John Harrison."

 

"John Harrison is in Science Lab Four."

 

"Lets go see him, sweetpea."

 

Khan looked up when they came in. "Jaya? Is something wrong?"

 

She darted over to hug his leg. "Mommy, can Len by my daddy?"

 

"Jaya, that's not something we can ask people." Khan scolded lightly, lifting her into his arms for a proper hug.

 

  
"Len said I had to ask you." "Doctor, I apolo-"

 

"It's not a bad question. I don' mind bein' her daddy."

 

Jaya looked pleading at her mother. "Pleeeeeease, Mommy." He sighed. "If Doctor McCoy is okay with it."

 

"Then I guess you're my daughter."

 

She squealed and ran to him. "Daddy!"

 

McCoy laughed and swung her into his arms. "Hey, pumpkin."

 

She wrapped her arms and legs around him, nestling in.

 

McCoy cuddled her close.


End file.
